College Days
by ToriCarter
Summary: After graduating high school, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki move on to college. Yuki goes to college in America, while Kyo and Tohru decide to go to Tokyo university. Who knew how different college was going to be from high school? KYORU
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. Please review! Also, I might get things wrong like schedules or classes and what not for the college, so I'm sorry if I do!

Summary: After graduating high school, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki move on to college. Yuki goes to college in America, while Kyo and Tohru decide to go to Tokyo university. Who knew how different college was going to be from high school? KYORU)

Chapter 1

We had decided to go to college. Before, I had planned to work at the dojo and Tohru was going to get a full time job. We were going to stay at Shigure's house until we got enough money for our own apartment. Yuki had already gotten excepted to a college in America, what was it? Yale? Harvard? Something like that.

But the plan didn't work out that way. Even though we had planned out to work and not go to college, we still applied to a few. What was the harm in applying? That was Tohru's logic at least. And then we both got accepted to Tokyo University. That's when things really started changing. We both knew college was a lot of money, so we were going to stick to the our original plan. But somehow Shigure found out and had to blab everything to the family.

And so of course they then decide that _they _are going to pay for college. Neither one of us wanted to except it, especially Tohru, but in the end, the deal was that they would pay for tuition and we would pay for the dorms and maybe in the future, our own apartment. This would only be a loan, we had made clear to the others, but I could tell that they didn't believe us.

The university was pretty far away from where Shigure lived, so that was why we would be living on or near the campus.

I put my last trunk into the car before turning to see Tohru walking towards me with her last trunk.

"Isn't this exciting Kyo?" she said with a smile. I noticed she looked like she was struggling with her trunk.

"Yeah, it is," I said smiling back. I walked over to her and took her trunk from her. "You really shouldn't carry things that are this heavy."

"Oh, thank you so much, Kyo! I'm sorry, I thought I could manage it," she said.

I rolled my eyes. I placed the trunk in the back seat that was already overflowing with bags. "You ready to go?" She nodded and I found her at the brink of tears. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she said with a brave smile. "I-I'm just so thankful to everyone for this opportunity and, and—" She cut herself off by throwing herself into my arms, sobbing. "Oh, Kyo! Kyo, we're going to go to college! Together! We're really going to be together forever! Kyo!"

I held her and stroked her hair. Then the Sohmas that had grown close to Tohru came out of Shigure's house, either crying or smiling or just looking normal.

Kagura ran up to us first and hugged Tohru tightly first which surprised me. Usually she would've pushed passed her and grabbed me and would almost kill me in a extremely tight hug. Or have pounded me into the ground for 'leaving her.'

When she let go of Tohru, I realized they were both crying. A chick thing, I thought. The others gathered around to say there goodbyes. Haru nodded towards me and I nodded back casually.

"Have fun in college," he said with a smile. "Meet cute babes." At this, he earned a smack from Rin.

I looked over at Tohru who had obviously not heard his comment, since she was comforting a wailing Momiji.

"I've already found one…," I whispered under my breath. I could tell that Haru heard because he raised one eyebrow and smiled.

He then walked over to Tohru to say goodbye.

"Bye, Kyo," Rin said casually.

"Bye, Rin," I said back. Even though I wasn't exactly 'close' to any of the Sohmas or even members of the zodiac, Rin was one of the farthest from closeness. I hardly new her. But of course she would come, for Tohru. I looked over to see Haru hugging Tohru and then stepping back for Rin to hug her. I knew it was just a goodbye hug, but I seemed to have a serious problem with Haru hugging Tohru. It just… pissed me off.

"Kyo." I looked up to see Kazuma with his arms extended.

"Shishou…," I said. I walked over to him before embracing him. He was someone I was really going to miss.

"You've grown so much. Here you are, on your way to college…"

"Don't act so fatherly," I muttered.

He chuckled. "I am your father after all, Kyo."

I slightly smiled. Was it wrong that I loved him as my father? Not to mention when my birth father didn't even bother to show up…

"See ya, Tohru!" I heard the Yankee say to Tohru.

"Yes, and if Kyo-kun gives you any trouble, make sure you contact us," Saki said.

"Yeah! We'll give old Orange-Top a beating he'll never forget!" Arisa said. I gritted my teeth. Damn Yankee…

After everyone said their goodbyes, we were about to leave when Shigure exclaimed, "Wait! Yuki's on the phone!"

We both turned from the door to car when we heard this. I looked at Tohru and she looked back at me. Ratboy had left for college in America a week before. Shigure handed it to Tohru first.

"Hello? Oh yes, Yuki-kun, it's me, Tohru!" she said into the phone. We all listened anxiously as we heard only half of the conversation. "No… Of course! Yes! Yes… Well, I think—Oh, I see… Uh-huh… Sure, Yuki-kun, I promise…" That's when she paused for a long time and I saw her cheeks get red. This made me mad. What was he saying. Then she laughed. "All right, then, Yuki-kun, thank you so much for calling!" She said goodbye to him and then passed me the phone with a smile. What would that damn rat have to say to me?

"Hello?" I muttered into the cell.

_"Yes, Kyo, I'm saying goodbye to you too,"_ he said.

"Well I can see that!" I yelled.

_"Anyway, I want you to promise me something."_

"What is it first!"

_ "I'm not going to repeat myself, so listen closely, Kyo. I know it's hard with such a small attention span like yours—"_

"HELL JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU GOTTA TELL ME!" I yelled. This guy just didn't cease to annoy me.

_"Take care of Tohru, all right?"_

I felt my face get a little red. "Of course I will!"

_"Kyo, you have to understand. I won't be there to make sure you don't step too far out of line. You need to keep your temper under control, you need to make sure she is okay. Miss Honda is very sensitive and she doesn't like to complain, so make sure to look for any hints that might lead to her being upset for whatever reason, understand?" _ It's like he thought I didn't know her! Hell, I _understood _how she acted! I've been dating her for almost two years now!

"I know that, I'm not a blind idiot!" I yelled into the phone. I saw Tohru look at me with worry in her big blue eyes.

_"Well, that's up for debate…," _ Yuki said from the other line.

"WHY YOU-!" I yelled.

_"Goodbye, Kyo. Remember what I said about Miss Honda."_ And with that, he hung up.

"That little-!" I yelled before Tohru took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry about it, Kyo," she said with a smile.

I calmed down. "I guess we have to go now…"

"Yes! I'm ready to go!" she said, smiling at me warmly. I leaned in to kiss her softly, when Shigure cleared his throat.

"Now, now. Wait until the car ride to do that," he chuckled. I was about to slap him when I saw Kagura shake with anger.

"My… Kyo… isn't…. going… to… kiss… ANYONE ELSE!" she yelled. She was about to lunge at me when Shigure, Hatori, and Haru held her back.

"Better hurry, Kyo," Haru said casually. "I don't think we can keep her for long…"

We both said one last goodbye before sitting in the van and heading on the road. It would take two hours to get to Tokyo University.

On the road, I played with the radio before finding a song that I liked. I smiled slightly at lyrics in the chorus. The song was Think Twice by Eve 6.

"Is this okay, Tohru?" I asked.

She was smiling and bobbing her head to the beat. "Yes, yes, Kyo! I really do love this song!"

Interesting… I never would have imagined her liking this type of music.

(A/N: This is the chorus: )

_Think twice before you touch my girl!_

_ Come around I'll let you feel the burn!_

_ Think twice before you touch my girl, _

_ Come around, come around, no more!_

_ Think twice before you touch my girl!_

_ Come around I'll let you feel the burn!_

_ Think twice before you touch my girl, _

_ Come around no more!_

_ She spreads her love, _

_ She burns me up!_

_ I can't let go! _

_ I can't get out!_

_ I've said enough, enough by now._

_ I can't let go!_

_ I can't get out!_

"Hey, um, Kyo?" I heard her say. I turned my head.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind stopping at the next rest stop?" she asked. She blushing violently for some reason.

"Why?"

I saw her squeezing her legs together. She blushed even more. "I-I n-need to go to the bathroom."

"Why is that embarrassing?" I asked her. Suddenly, my face turned pale. What if she was…. And I had just asked…

She laughed when she saw my expression. "No, no, Kyo. I'm just embarrassed that I didn't go at that nice restaurant where we ate lunch. I don't like inconveniencing you, Kyo." She looked out the window sadly.

I smiled. "Don't apologize, Tohru. You're not an inconvenience. I promise."

She looked at me with her big, beautiful eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

We pulled into the nearest rest stop and I let her leave to go use the lady's room. I didn't have to go so I stayed in the car and listened to music. I started to get worried when I realized she had been in there for half an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. Please review!)

Chapter 2

I ran into the rest stop. Tohru wasn't in the main room. There were only two doors in the small rest stop. One that led to the lady's room, the other that lead to the men's room.

"Tohru?" I shouted. I ran into the men's room. She wasn't in there. Idiot! Why would she be in there? I mentally slapped myself.

Without a second thought, I ran into the Lady's room. Thankfully there weren't a lot of women there. There was only two women by the mirrors. One was middle aged, the other a grandma. The middle aged woman looked at me with a confused expression on her face and quickly rushed out. The old lady was fixing her hearing aid and didn't seem to mind me at all.

I ran past all the stalls, calling out Tohru's name. Then I saw one stall at the end of the row with its door an inch open. I heard a soft moaning sound. I ran towards the stall and flung the door open. That's when I saw Tohru on the ground, gripping her side and closing her eyes tightly.

"Tohru!" I shouted staring at her with disbelief. I kneeled down beside her and sat her up gently. "Tohru, what happened? Tell me, what happened?" I yelled.

Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled weakly. "Hello, Kyo!"

"Don't 'hello Kyo!' me! What the hell happened to you?" I shouted. Tears fell started to form in her eyes and I instantly regretted yelling at her.

"A couple of girls… were picking on another girl…. So I tried to protect her…. But it didn't work out how I planned," she said softly. I stared at her in disbelief. She got beat up? Just like that? And worst of all…. I couldn't save her. I made a fist with my hand and was about to punch the side of the stall when I felt Tohru's small hand on mine. She was smiling at me again. She slowly picked herself up and I stood beside her.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "How could I let this happen to you? I'm such an idiot…" I buried my face in her hair.

"Shh, Kyo, don't say that," I heard her say. "I love you."

I almost chocked. "I love you too. Let's… let's go."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

She had to lean on me half of the way to the car, but I didn't mind. I gently helped her into the car and I buckled her seat belt.

"Thank you, Kyo," she said softly. I knew she wanted to apologize for causing me what she thought was trouble. But she knew I would just get mad at her apology. I was grateful she wasn't apologizing. I wouldn't be able to control my anger at those girls that hurt her and the anger I had at myself. I was gritting my teeth by the time I sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

I felt her hand in my mine, again, and I was slightly relieved for it. I needed to control my anger.

"Oh, Kyo! Look! We're almost there!" I heard her exclaim. I blinked and I realized she was right. I saw the faint outline of the university itself. I looked at her. She was smiling widely. "Hey, Kyo? Do you think we'll have to have separate dorm rooms?"

I frowned. I hadn't thought about that. "They probably won't let a girl and a boy share a dorm. I think they have separate dorms for girls and boys."

Tohru blushed. "O-oh, okay, but I don't know anyone—"

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. We'll get our own apartment soon enough. And we can always visit each other's rooms."

She smiled. "Okay!"

We had been assigned given our rooms and keys. I was in room five-nineteen in the southern boy's dorm building and Tohru was given room two-twenty in the northern girl's dorm building.

I wanted to help her put her things away but a girl who was going to be her roommate came up and said that she could help her. I didn't like that I couldn't help her but I took my things to my dorm building without any arguments.

When I walked into my room, I saw a kid about my age with short blond hair and light green eyes.

He said something to me but I couldn't understand it. It sounded like he was speaking English… with an accent. And my English wasn't exceptionally good.

I looked at him with a confused look and thankfully he understood and switched to Japanese.

"Sorry, do you speak English?" he said with a smile.

"Not really," I said with a shrug. His Japanese had a slight accent too.

"My name's James Jones."

"Sohma Kyo," I said, unenthusiastically. I put my bag down next to the empty bed and started to unpack.

"Need any help, uh, I say Sohma-san, right?"

My bottom lip twitched. That's what Tohru had called… Yuki… "No, just Kyo. And no, I don't need any help."

"Okay then. So, tell me about yourself Kyo. What do you like to do?" Great. I have a talkative get-to-know-you type of roommate.

"Eh… I do martial arts—"

"Really? Awesome! I play football. My mate did a little martial arts a few years back."

"That's… very interesting." I mentally rolled my eyes. I didn't really care about what some friend of his did.

"Hey, you got a girl?"

I paused. "Yeah."

"Girlfriend?" I physically rolled my eyes. This guy was going to bug me.

"Yes. A girlfriend. I have a girlfriend."

"She go here?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Tohru."

He smiled. "Nice one, man. I have a girl back in London, but I don't know if we're going to keep our relationship. You know, long distance relationships are hard to keep. You're lucky she's going to the same college as you, huh? Or, is she an annoying bitch you wanna dump that followed you here? Trust me, one of my mates back in London had one of those—"

He just called Tohru a bitch. Honda Tohru. My Honda Tohru. Maybe not directly but still… I started to boil with anger. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN! SHE IS THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER FREAKING HAPPENED TO ME! DON'T EVER CALL HER A BITCH AGAIN, HERE ME?" I yelled as I reached out and grabbed the scruff of his shirt and shook him.

"Hey, hey! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't know-! Please! I'm sorry!" he cried out. I let him go and watched as he laughed nervously and stuttered something about buying groceries and then rushing out of the room. I tried my best to calm down. Sure he didn't _really _call her… that word… but it still bugged me…

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I went and opened it.

"Hi Kyo! Did you unpack everything all right?" Tohru said with a big smile.

"Almost," I said smiling back. "You?"

"Yes! The other girls helped me, and oh, Kyo! They're so nice! I'm so happy here!" she exclaimed.

"Well come on in," I said stepping back so she could walk into the room. She giggled when she saw my mostly full suitcase. I guess I didn't really get a good start at unpacking.

"May I help you, Kyo?" she said with a smile. I nodded, trying to hide the slight blush that rose to my cheeks. Why I was blushing the world may never know. In a few minutes we unpacked all of my clothes and I told her not to worry about any of my other stuff like lamps and bedding and such. I could do that later.

"Want to walk around campus, Tohru?" I suggested, putting my keys in my pocket.

Her expression lightened up at the idea. "Oh, yes, Kyo! That would be so much fun!" I smiled and we walked out hand in hand walking out of the dorm. We started walking through the campus and near the boarding line. Tohru was pointing out places that she heard was either good to by supplies at or had really good food and stuff like that.

I grabbed her hand when I eyed a group of guys watching her closely and smiling stupidly as we walked. Dammit… Why can't people back off my woman? I sent a glare in their direction. Thankfully, Tohru didn't realize what had just happened.

We stopped near a movie theatre. "Oh, Kyo! Do you want to see a movie?" She said with a huge smile on her face as she read the titles of movies that were playing. The Hunger Games (A/N: lol just a movie that came to mind) is playing in ten minutes!"

I quickly checked my wallet and sighed with relief. I had money. "Sure, why not?" I've never read the series of the Hunger Games but I heard that it was good. Why not see the movie?

After paying for the tickets, and after Tohru paid for the snacks and drinks, despite my argument of letting her pay, we settled into two seats in the back row of theatre seven. Thank goodness the theatre wasn't crowded.

"Isn't this exciting?" Tohru asked.

I nodded casually. "Yeah. Hey, you read the books?"

"Yes!" she said. "It was amazing and so well written! Peeta is so sweet and kind to Katniss!" I frowned. I had no idea who Peeta was but I didn't like that Tohru talked so fondly of him… even if he was a character in a book…

The movie actually wasn't half bad in my opinion. It was about these kids that were sent into an arena to battle to the death and a bunch of crazy ass people from the Capitol that wore all this crazy getup. The woman, Effie, got on my last nerves. She needed to go and dig a hole and jump into it. The main character Katniss was actually pretty good with a bow and arrow and the ending was nice too. So… Peeta was this bread boy dude. He wasn't all that great…. Hey! At least there was a slightly scary part so Tohru could grab onto my arm and bury her head into my shoulder. I sorta wished we had gone to see a horror…

"Wasn't that an amazing movie?" Tohru said with a smile as we walked out of the theatre.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Who was your favorite character?" Tohru asked with a smile.

I thought for a moment. "Uh… Let's see…Thresh I think. Or maybe… No, I liked Thresh the best."

"Oh, well I liked—"

"Why hello there, Sweetie!" a voice said. We both turned, my eyes already narrowed.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. Please review!)

Chapter 3

"_Why hello there, Sweetie!" a voice said. We both turned, my eyes already narrowed._

The man in front of us was drunk. He had just come out of the theatres as well and was maybe a little bit older than us. Two or three years at least. I moved my arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to me. This was a sign that Tohru was _mine_ and that he should leave now before he gets himself beat up. Dammit, and we had just come out of a good movie, too.

"Shut the hell up and leave _my girlfriend_ alone," I snapped back at him. "Let's go." Tohru nodded quickly and we were about to turn when I felt Tohru being pulled from behind slightly. She cried out and I pulled her out of the bastard's arms. "I SAID TO LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE YOU BASTARD!"

I put Tohru behind me and glared at the drunkard's face. He had short dark hair and light brown eyes. He was frowning and his eyes narrowed.

"The bitch's better off with me, you freaky haired-" I had enough with this bastard. I punched him in the gut as he was about to lay a hand on Tohru's shoulder. First, for thinking he had a chance. Second, for picking on MY girl. Third, no one calls Tohru a bitch. I thought I had made that clear, even if it was only my roommate who had seen my fury at him indirectly calling her that. And fourth, well he was also trying to insult me so why the hell not?

The man doubled over and Tohru put a hand to her mouth to suppress a gasp.

"Hey, Tohru, you okay?" I said to her, looking into her eyes. She nodded. "Come on, let's go…"

I took her hand and walked rather quickly with her back towards her dorm building. I decided to walk her up to her room as well. We were in front of her dorm room when she gave me a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You sure you okay?" I asked her, holding her tightly.

"Yes, I'm sure." She leaned upwards and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "And I really enjoyed seeing the movie with you, Kyo. I really did." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned down and kissed her more passionately as we were holding on to each other. When we broke our kiss to breath she let go and I frowned slightly. I was going to kiss her again… "It's late, Kyo. We should get going to bed."

"Yeah. I guess so," I said, trying to hide my sadness of parting from her.

"You can come by and wake me when you wake up, Kyo!"

"Tohru, you know I wake up really early…" Of course I wanted to wake her up but I usually woke two or three hours before she usually did.

"No, no, Kyo! I don't like being away from you for so long! Please, Kyo? I mean, if it wasn't too much trouble for you to wake me up…"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "It's not too much trouble, Tohru. Of course I'll come wake you up… I don't being away from you for so long either." Hell if it was late. I leaned down and kissed her again. How badly I wanted our own apartment…

"Good night, Kyo," Tohru said with a smile, after I leaned back from her. She slowly unlocked her door, gave me one last smile and closed it. I sighed, leaning on her door frame. I was so lucky to have her…

I woke up around three in the morning. I yawned and looked over at James in the bed across the room. He was snoring rather loudly. Thankfully it didn't keep me up all night.

I slowly arose from my bed and walked into the bathroom. After getting dressed I walked out of the dormitory building and made my way to Tohru's dorm. She had texted me last night to text her so I didn't wake up her roommate by accident if I knocked on the door.

I stood outside her dorm room.

_'Hey, Tohru. I'm outside. You awake?' _ I texted her. She told me she'd keep her phone by her head on a low volume so only she could hear it. I waited a few minutes before sending her another text. _'Tohru, wake up.'_ I stood by the door for another ten minutes before I felt the buzz and I looked at my message from her.

_'Sorry, Kyo, I'm awake. Hold on…' _ I heard the sound of footsteps from inside the room and the door slowly opened to reveal my cute girlfriend in her nightie. Okay… so maybe I blushed when I saw her in the pink night gown. It's not like it revealed anything but still…

"Good morning, Kyo," she yawned.

"Morning, Tohru. You sure you want to wake up now? It's pretty early for you."

"Kyo, I made up my mind. Would you mind waiting out here for a few more minutes so I can get ready?"

"Sure," I said, kissing her softly on the forehead before letting her go back inside and close the door.

Thirty minutes passed before she came out closing the door quietly behind her and looking fully awake. She wore a cute denim blue jean skirt and light blue and white top.

"Sorry for making you wait, Kyo," she said with a small smile.

"No, it's okay," I responded giving her a hug. When I let her go, she was smiling wider.

"That's good! So where are you headed?"

I was going to go on a morning run but Tohru and running don't fit very well in the same sentence so even if I say that that was what I was going to go on, Tohru would've insisted I still go on it and she would've tagged along. Not a good idea. "I didn't have any plans. Did you have some place you wanted to go to?"

Tohru thought for a moment. She looked really, really cute… It was _really_ too bad we didn't have our own apartment yet…

"Um… would you like to go on a walk through that park that we saw yesterday?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure," I said smiling back. I took her hand in mine and I took her to the park.

"Kyo! Good morning! Where were you so early?" James asked when I got inside.

"Out."

"Obviously," he said with a smile. "What were you out doing?"

"I was out with my girlfriend, happy?" I yelled.

"Calm down, Kyo! It's nothing to get so worked up about, okay?" James said with a smile. I really wanted to wipe that grin off his face… "Hey, am I going to get to meet her anytime soon?"

I stared at him. "Why?"

He snorted. "Why not? Come on, why can't I meet my roommate's girl? There isn't a problem with _that_, right?"

I thought it over. He did have a girlfriend already, but didn't he say they were thinking of breaking up? No, he wouldn't even be able to _try_ anything on Tohru as long as I'm still alive and this way I'll be able to invite her over and kick him out. "Fine, I'll invite her over." He smiled widely and I rolled my eyes. Why was it such a big deal for him? I took out my cell phone.

_'Want to come over to my dorm room today?' _ I texted her. I waited a few minutes before she replied. I opened the message.

_'Of course, Kyo! I'd love to! I'll be there right away after I finish unpacking some supplies with the other girls. It will be in about half an hour. I love you!' _the message said. I smiled.

_'Love you too,'_ I responded.

"So, what she say?" asked James.

"She'll be here in about thirty minutes. That soon enough for you?"

"What's she like?" he asked, sitting down in front of me on my bed.

"She's the most amazing girl you could ever find. That answer your question?" I snapped.

"Not really," he answered with a laugh. He must've thought I was joking.

I pulled out my iPod and put in my headphones so I could listen to music and have an excuse not to talk to James any more than I had to. Sue me, I'm not social. And the guy always seems to find a way to annoy the crap out of me.

About a half hour later I heard the knock on the door and I saw James stand up to answer the door but I beat him to it.

"Hey, Tohru," I said with a smile.

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Kyo!"

"So, uh, my roommate wanted to meet you and yeah, would you mind…" I looked away. It was hard to find the right words without it sounding uncomfortable, at least in my mind.

"Oh, yes, okay!" Tohru said with a big smile. I let her into the room and I followed.

"Hello! I'm James Jones," James said to her, extending a hand. Tohru smiled shyly back and took his hand.

"Honda Tohru. It's very nice to meet you," she said.

"It's nice to meet you to, Tohru!"

I glared at him. "You have to call her Honda-san. Not. Tohru."

He looked at me confused but I kept my glare.

Tohru noticed. "It's alright, Kyo, he didn't know," she said softly to me.

"I don't care if he didn't know, he can't call you just Tohru."

"Kyo, he's not Japanese…"

"Like that matters!" I yelled. "He's going to call you Honda-san and nothing else, got that?"

There was a moment of silence in the room. Dammit. I hated yelling at her. Just… the thought of _another _guy calling her by her _first_ name _only_ made me upset.

"Hey, sorry, I don't really know lots of the customs," James said, breaking the silence.

Tohru squeezed my hand and smiled at me. Why wasn't she mad at me for yelling at her? Well, I should know her better than that, but still…. I didn't really expect a smile. "It's all right Jones-san."

"You can call me James," he said with a smile. I glared at him again and his smile faded into a nervous laugh. "O-or Jones-san. Whatever works for you!"

I sat down on my bed and Tohru sat next to me. James sat in a chair across from us.

"So how long have you guys been going out?" asked James with a new smile on his face.

I felt my face warm up. I didn't like being asked love-life questions like this, especially since I wasn't all that good at expressing my love for Tohru in public. Tohru was fine with the question, thankfully.

"Almost two years now!" Tohru said with a big smile. She leaned herself against me and that made me turn even redder. Of course I wasn't complaining…

"Two years? Wow, that's a long time!" James said, awed.

"Not that long…," I muttered. Hey, I was actually proud that I've been with Tohru that long. Hell, I wanted to be with her forever! But I wouldn't admit that to anybody but her. She already knew how I wasn't good at expressing my feelings towards her in front of other people.

"So you guys must be pretty deep into your relationship right? Like _really _deep?" he said with a sly smile. My eyes widened and my face grew hot and he winked at me. "Good job." Tohru stared at him with a questioning look and blinked. She didn't get those references right away without explanation, and no one needed to tell her what that bastard meant.

"No," I fumed, standing up. He looked surprised. "You effing…. Don't talk like that in front of her…" I glared at him fiercely. He looked confused. So did Tohru. I grabbed Tohru's hand. "Let's go."

I rushed out of the dorm room with Tohru's hand in mine. I was gritting my teeth. If he knew Tohru, those thoughts wouldn't even cross his mind. I was suddenly reminded of Shigure. Dammit. My roommate was a Shigure.

(A/N: Next chapter will be updated soon!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're roommate seems nice," Tohru smiled as she sipped her tea.

"He sure is something," I sighed, my eyes slightly narrowed. I had taken Tohru to a different café after the whole get-to-know-each-other event that took place in my room.

"Kyo? Guess what?" she said, excited. I looked at her.

"Hmm? What?"

"I got this really good job! It has a nice pay and I can work there every day after school for a few hours!" I gave her a hug.

"That's great new Tohru," I said with a smile. Sudden thoughts rushed to my mind and I frowned. "Wait… where is it?"

"Oh, it's a restaurant near my dorm! It's very nice. The girls showed me it and I got a job there! I just got the call before coming over!"

I tried to think about where it was. "Wait, Tohru… every day after school?" She nodded energetically. My heart sank. "Like for how long after school?"

She thought for a moment. "Until around dinner time, I think. Well, that's on the week days! On weekends I'll work lunch and breakfast! My day off will be Sundays." I looked down. At least she had a day off… but still… I knew all this was for our apartment, but with school, and then her working right after school and in the mornings and the afternoons on Saturday… I felt like I wasn't going to see her at all…

"Kyo? Kyo, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Tohru, hell, I'm great!" I spat out sarcastically. She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Kyo?"

"I'm just super! You've got a job! That's great isn't it?" I yelled.

"Kyo…"

I looked away and glared out the window? Why was I so.. damn… angry? And why was I taking it out on her? Like every freaking time!

I narrowed my eyes and glared at my coffee. I then felt arms on my arm and a head on my shoulder.

"I know that you're upset… I am too… I don't like being away from you for that long… but the sooner we get some money to rent an apartment the better. I want to be with you as much as I can but this is a big sacrifice I have to take to get even more time with you after we get our apartment, Kyo. I promise that all of this will turn out okay. Please don't be upset," I heard Tohru whisper. I looked at her and she smiled up at me. "We'll still find a way to see each a lot. I still have Sundays, and Saturday afternoons." I didn't smile back but I nodded stubbornly and continued to glare at my coffee. I then felt lips press on my cheek and I turned to see a smiling Tohru who was slightly blushing. "We'll find a way."

I couldn't resist that cute face. That was why it was so hard to be away from her, even if it was for only a minute. I kissed her and she kissed back and we would've continued kissing, when my phone went off. I cursed under my breath as I took out my phone to see who the hell was calling me. I looked at the caller ID. Hatsuharu.

I answered the call.

"What?" I spat out angrily into the phone. Excuse me for wanting to continue to kiss Tohru.

_"Kyo, are you angry already? I guess it figures…" _

"Haru, why the hell are you calling me?"

_"Was I interrupting something? I didn't expect you to—"_

"Shut up, Haru! So what do you want?"

_"Nothing really. Just wanted to know how college is like. I am going to go next year, unless Rin gets pregnant." _

"Don't even joke about that, Haru. We officially start classes next week so I don't know what to tell you about college yet."

_"How's Tohru?"_

My face grew hot for some reason. "Why do you want to know?"

_"Kyo, relax. I was just asking. It's not like I'm into her—Ow! Rin, no I said _not_ into her—So how is she? You treating her right?"_

"Yes, of course I am!" I yelled into the phone. I felt Tohru squeeze my hand gently and she kissed me on the cheek. I calmed down. "She's fine, alright?"

_"That's all I was asking. Can I talk to her?" _

"Why do you want to-?"

_"Kyo, it's me, Rin. Put Tohru on the phone,_" I heard Rin say on the other line. I looked at the phone blankly and then passed it over to Tohru. She looked a bit surprised.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Oh, hello, Rin-chan!" I looked out the window, pretending I wasn't paying attention to the conversation… but I was. I strained to hear what was being said on the other line, but it was no use. I would only be able to hear Tohru's side of the conversation. Again. "Yes, everything is wonderful Rin-chan! Of course… Yes! No, no, that would never happen… Why… Oh, I see… Yes, I miss everyone so terribly, but I'm very happy here with Kyo…. Okay, goodbye Rin." I looked at her and was about to put out my hand for the phone… when she continued talking. "Hello Hatsuharu-kun!" I gritted my teeth. What the hell did that bastard want to say to her? And why was I so damn… jealous?

She laughed into the phone and my eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists. "Yes, yes, Hatsuharu-kun!" Even though she called mostly all of the Sohmas that were a part of the zodiac by kun or chan, it still really bugged me whenever she called Yuki, Hatsuharu, or even Momiji by the honorific of kun. And hell knows why! Suddenly I saw her expression turn blank and her eyes slightly widen. I gripped the edge of the table. "But.. wouldn't that be… wrong? I could never do _that_ to him… Hatsuharu-kun…" What… was that… bastard… saying… Dammit! This was worse that Yuki's call!

I had enough of this. I grabbed the phone from Tohru, leaving her quite surprised and I yelled into it, "WHAT ARE YOU EFFING SAYING TO HER, YOU BASTARD!"

_"Kyo, I was talking to Tohru." _

"DON'T CALL HER TOHRU LIKE SHE'S SO CLOSE TO YOU! AT LEAST USE CHAN OR SAN OR BETTER YET CALL HER HONDA-SAN!" I yelled.

"Kyo, please don't yell," Tohru said in a timid voice.

_"Kyo, she doesn't mind me calling her Tohru. I call everyone by their first name. Anyway, I'm closer to her than you think." _

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I yelled. I heard no response on the other end. "YOU'RE NOT THAT CLOSE FOR YOU TO BE ABLE TO CALL _MY_ GIRLFRIEND BY HER FIRST NAME! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU!"

_"Okay, Kyo. Calm down. If it's really that big of a problem, I'll call her Tohru-chan, okay? I didn't know it was that big of a deal to you. I'm going to go now, alright? And don't worry. Tohru is—sorry, I mean, Tohru-_chan _is just like a little sister to me. And if you didn't notice I'm sort of dating someone. Good bye, Kyo. Stay out of trouble at college." _

"Whatever." I hung up the phone and stuffed it in my pocket. I could tell that every eye in the café was on me. Well, I didn't care.

"Kyo, are you all right?"

"Tohru, what did he say to you?" I looked at her intently, my eyes slightly narrowed.

"What?"

"What did Haru say to you? On the phone? What did he say to make you look so serious?"

(A/N: I'm sorry, this was short. Next chapter: soon!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. Please review!)

Chapter 5

"_What did Haru say to you? On the phone? What did he say to make you look so serious?"_

"Kyo? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Tohru asked timidly.

"Hell, Tohru! Tell me what Haru said to you!" he yelled.

Tohru looked away shamefully and a new anger started filling me. "I can't tell you."

I stood up and banged my hand on the table. Now I knew everyone was staring at me. "TOHRU, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HATSUHARU SAID TO ME! TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW WHAT HE SAID!" I yelled.

I knew I was scaring her. I knew I was making her feel sad. I cared. I cared a lot. But I knew that my temper wasn't working well. It was out of control. Really out of control and I was mad. Really mad.

I leaned in close to her face, my eyes narrowed. "Honda Tohru. Tell me right now what he said."

She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "K-Kyo…. Please, I don't want to—"

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

She looked at me with a pained expression and it almost broke my heart. She then buried her head in her hands and started to sob. "He told me to ask you t-to sleep with me tonight! He wanted me to ask you to come over to my room tonight and do _that_ with you! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry Kyo!"

I looked at her sobbing. Why didn't she just… tell me? I heard a few people in the café muttering things about 'he's such a bad boyfriend' and 'what did he do to the poor girl' and 'he needs to calm down' and 'she should break up with him right now.' I looked at her sobbing body. She was shaking all over.

"I'm s-sorry, K-Kyo!" Tohru sobbed. I unclenched my fists and hesitantly put my arm around her. I was surprised when she threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest.

"Dammit, Tohru… It's not your fault. It's that damn Haru's—"

"No! No, Kyo! I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you! I'm sorry I didn't want to.. I didn't want to… I just didn't want to ask you! Oh, Kyo I'm so sorry! I was j-just afraid of asking you because—"

"Tohru… Did you think I would say no?" I asked her, stoking her hair with my hand. She shook her head and looked at me with guilty eyes.

"K-Kyo… I-I'm n-not ready for that yet! I don't want to do that yet! I-I want to wait until after marriage and I was afraid that you would be upset with me—"

I leaned down and kissed her lips in mid-sentence. "How could I be upset with you over that? Tohru, you mean the world to me. I would never push you to do _that _if you didn't want you to, you should know that already." I pulled her into a hug and she sobbed some more onto my chest.

"Oh, Kyo… I'm sorry… I should've just told you what Hatsuharu-kun said to me right away, since you looked so angry. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize about that, okay? Please Tohru, you had every reason to not say it. I'm… I'm sorry… for pushing you to say it… it's just I didn't know _what_ to think and I—" Tohru leaned up and kissed my lips, this time, in mid-sentence.

"I understand, Kyo. Let's head back to campus, shall we?"

"Okay," I said to her. She took my hand and we started walking back to campus. On the way I made a mental note: Kill the bastard that was Sohma Hatsuharu.

I woke up the next day with a bucket of water dumped in my face. I was about ready to kill my roommate. And this time I meant it. I jumped out of bed, soaking wet.

"What the hell?" I shouted. I looked to see James smiling all happy like with a bucket that _used_ to hold ice cold water. I was going to strangle him. That effing little—

"Good morning!"

I glared at him. "Good morning? Good morning? WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING THROWING A BUCKET OF WATER IN MY FACE YOU IMBUSILE?" I ran up to him and grabbed his shirt and brought his face up to mine. "You better have one hell of a reason because I am about ready to kick your sorry ass out the window!"

James smiled nervously at me. "Hey, hey, sorry mate! It's just that…" His face fell. "Me and my girlfriend just broke up." I let him go.

"What?" I said. He sat down sulkily on his bed.

"Yeah… things weren't really working out. We knew we could really hold this relationship, especially because she was accepted into a college in America. It's too far and we don't think it'll work out. Plus, she keeps talking about this male model man she met at her college and says he's really nice. Before she assured me he's just a friend but… who knows now?"

I looked at him. Well, he and his girlfriend just broke up… that must feel bad.

"I'm, uh… I'm sorry," I said awkwardly. Hell, I wasn't good at this!

But it seemed to make James feel better. "It's okay! She wasn't all that good of a girlfriend, anyway. And now, I'm a free man, you know?" He smiled widely.

"Hey, what the hell does this have to do with throwing a bucket of cold water on me?" I yelled, remembering the real problem.

"Well, it was a tradition in my family between me and my four other brothers. If you got you and your girl broke up, then you would dump a bucket of ice cold water on the other brothers when they're sleeping. It's sort of lightens the mood."

That… was a dumb… tradition. "Well, I'm not your brother so don't ever try that again, okay?"

He laughed. "Okay!" I walked over to my closet to get out some dry clothes. "Hey, Kyo? Honda-san called."

"What?" I whipped my head over to him.

"Yeah, we had a nice long talk!" he said with a smile. I felt myself twitch.

"You talked with her?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah! I mean, you were asleep so, I answered your cell and we had a nice long conversation!"

It was official. He was dead.

(I'll update ASAP! Thank you for sticking with me this far!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. Please review!)

Chapter 6

It was the first day of classes. I was somewhat annoyed with that, since it turned out that Tohru and I didn't have a lot of classes together, except for art, Biology 1, and Science 2. Tohru wanted to major in Japanese Language Arts, since she was thinking about being a teacher. I had decided engineering, since there wasn't a major in Martial Arts. There were more details to what type of engineer I would be, but I hadn't decided that yet and the whole thing just bugged me.

I had just my first morning full of classes when it was time for lunch. Tohru and I had decided to go out for lunch, so I was waiting for her by the campus doors.

"Hey!" I turned. A guy who looked about a year or two older than me came up to me. He was wearing the school's football jersey. "Hey, my name is Jet." (A/N: sorry, low on names.) He wore his hair short and had dark hair. He was fit and buff and I could see a few of the girls glancing his way and giggling.

"What?"

"You tried out for the football team yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I don't like football."

He looked at me in shock. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "I don't care about it."

The guy narrowed his eyes. "I hope you die. I hope you die right now." The guy turned around and walked away, cursing under his mouth.

I was very confused with that whole confrontation, and I would've done something about it (no bastard tells me to die and leaves without a trip to the ER) except for the most wonderful person in the world was skipping towards me. My Tohru.

"Kyo!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me. I looked at her in surprise.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh, Kyo! Everything is absolutely wonderful! I had a wonderful first morning of classes and I found something for you!"

"Huh? What?"

She showed me a flyer. It was for the school's Martial Arts teams. There were different teams for Karate, Kung Fu, Aikido, and lots of other Martial Arts.

"Damn… I didn't even know they had this…," I muttered.

"Oh, Kyo! You should join! You should join!"

I looked at her. "No way! I'm not going to join some lame team!"

"But, Kyo, you'd be so, so good! You'd be better than good! You'd be amazing!" Tohru persisted.

I didn't want her to know that this flyer actually gave me some interest. Then I saw something on the bottom of the page. "Figures…"

"What?" she said with a smile.

I shrugged. "See even if I wanted to do it I wouldn't be able to. Tryouts were two days ago."

I saw Tohru's face sink. "Oh…," she said quietly. "I'm… sorry… Kyo. I… didn't see—"

I smiled at her and put my arm around her. "Don't worry about it. Let's go eat, okay? I'm starving."

She half smiled. "Okay."

We walked out to a small Italian restaurant where we shared a small pizza.

"I'm starting my job today," Tohru said, taking a sip of her coke.

"What restaurant is that again?" I asked biting into my pizza.

Tohru smiled. "It's called Gerald's. It's a delightful American cuisine!"

I nodded. "I'll stop by, then."

"Okay!" Tohru beamed. "I'll text you the address after classes."

"Hey, what class do you have after lunch?"

Tohru stopped eating and picked up her bag. She dug around in it until she produced a sheet of paper that had her schedule on it. She looked at it.

"Oh, Kyo! We have Art next! You have art with me, right?"

I nodded and smiled. "Good."

We finished up our lunch and I paid. Then we headed back to campus and walked together hand in hand towards our Art class.

When we got in, I almost groaned out loud.

"Hey, Kyo! Look we take the same art class!"

James. Of course he had to be there too.

Tohru tugged on my sleeve with a smile. "Look, Kyo, you're roommate is here!"

"Yeah," I muttered. "Great."

Tohru skipped over and sat two seats away from James so that I would be in the middle of him and Tohru. At least she was smart enough not to sit right next to him.

That's when the teacher walked in and smiled at all of us. He had jagged jet black hair with his tips died silver. He wore a lot of eye liner and had multiple piercings on his ears as well as a nose and lip piercing. He looked okay, to me, but I was surprised he made it past the board of admissions.

"Hello, class! How is everyone today?" he said, walking in and sitting on his desk.

There were different replies of 'good,' 'tired, and ' 'bad.' I muttered, "Annoyed."

"Amazing!" Tohru said next to me.

He nodded at all of us. "Well I hope your excited for a great year full of a lot of creativity and individuality! Let's begin with some introductions from you all. First, I'll start. My name is Casper Styles and I'm from England. I moved to Japan seven years ago and I studied art mostly all my life. I began teaching art when I was twenty-one in England."

I saw James straighten up and smile. I guessed he was happy to find another British person.

A few girls giggled when he finished. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Yes? Is there something you'd like to ask?" he said.

"Well," one girl started, smiling widely. "Are you related to _Harry _Styles?"

I racked my brain to think who Harry Styles was. It just wasn't coming to me, but by the looks of most of the girls, especially the younger girls, in the class he must've been popular.

Caspar smiled but shook his head. "Sadly no, but it'd be totally cool if I did, wouldn't it?"

The group of girls that started the giggling nodded enthusiastically before quieting down.

"Hey, Tohru," I whispered. She looked at me. "Who the hell is Harry Styles?"

That's when we went around the room introducing ourselves, where we were from, and any other stuff that we'd like to say.

When it was Tohru's turn she smiled shyly. "My name is Honda Tohru… I'm from Japan, um, and I l-like to cook."

"Brilliant, Honda-san," Casper said with a smile.

She blushed slightly. "Thank you…"

I stayed calm. She was blushing because of praise, not of anything else. Not of… anything… else…

"I'm Sohma Kyo," I said unenthusiastically. "Japan. Fighting."

Casper smiled. "Ah, a fighter here, hmm? What's your specialty?"

I shrugged. "Any form of Martial Arts."

I saw Tohru raise her hand. Caspar looked slightly surprised, but called on her.

"Kyo is an excellent martial artist!" she beamed. "He's very talented and is a black belt in all forms!"

I felt my face grow red.

"Ah, is that so? Well, congratulations Mr. Sohma," he said with a smile. "Now, you?" He looked at James so that he could start his turn.

After introductions, we were told to sketch something that represented themselves. Tohru drew a rice ball. I stared at the sheet of paper until I got it. I drew a cat.

After class ended, Kyo and Tohru walked in the hall, about to separate to go to different classes.

"Wait, Tohru," I said before she left. I shrugged like it was no big deal what I was going to ask. "Who's Harry Styles, again?"

She smiled at me. "He's a famous singer! He's a part of the band One Direction!"

"You like this band?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I think that their music is very pretty and their lyrics are very meaningful! But I wouldn't say I'm the biggest fan out there. And Harry Styles is British so that is why it was funny that our teacher's last name is Styles."

"Oh," I said. That was a waste of my time. He was obviously part of some boy band that all the girls were crazy about. At least Tohru wasn't crazy about him… Right?

"I'm sorry, Kyo, I have to go," Tohru said, letting go of my hand. "I'll text you the address to the restaurant, okay?"

I nodded as she pecked me on the cheek goodbye. She then walked away, stopping to turn around, smile, and wave at me as I stood frozen in the halls. I sighed and waved back, turning around and heading to my next class.

I walked out of the building and stared at my phone that had the direction to Momo's. I scowled. That damn Science teacher just _had _to keep me after class for being 'disruptive.'

I reached the café and looked at the multi-colored sign. I walked in to see Tohru smiling at a small family who were placing their order. She was wearing black mini-skirt, a white blouse, and an apron. Her hair was put up in a high pony-tail and she was scribbling down the order on a pad of paper. I lingered by the doorway and smiled at my girlfriend until she left the table and walked towards the kitchen.

I then followed her and wrapped my arms around her waist just before she entered the kitchen.

I felt her jump in my arms as I rested my head on her shoulder. "Hey, Tohru."

"Oh! Kyo, it's you! You started me," she said with a laugh.

I turned her around and smiled at her. "You look cute," I whispered.

She blushed. "Thank you, Kyo…"

A man with a tie and an apron walked up to us. "Honda? What's going on? You're _supposed _to be working." The man was about mid-thirties and had dark hair and light brown eyes. He shook his head. "First day on the job and you're already slacking off."

Tohru's eyes got wide. "O-oh, dear! I-I'm so sorry-!"

"Yeah well, be careful, Honda. Or you won't last long around here."

I glared at him. Who did he think he was? "Hey! Watch how you speak to my girlfriend!" I growled.

The man raised his eyebrows. "And what are you doing back here? Customers are not allowed in or near the kitchen. And I can talk to this girl whatever way I want to-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled, causing most of the heads in the café to turn towards us. I grabbed his tie and pulled him towards me, about to teach him a lesson, when I felt Tohru's hands on my arm.

"K-Kyo, that's my boss!" she whispered.

I froze and looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fright and I realized that I could cause her to lose her job. I let go of her boss's tie and scowled at the ground.

"Get out of my restaurant!" exclaimed the man. "And Honda, if you weren't brand new, you'd be fired immediately. Don't let it happen again!"

I clenched my fists.

"No, p-please, Sir, please let him stay!" Tohru begged, tears forming in her eyes. "Please! It's my fault, I'm sorry, don't blame Kyo!"

I turned around and walked towards the door.

"I will not tolerate such behavior in my restaurant!" he said.

"But-!"

"That's enough, Honda! One more word and you're out!"

I narrowed my eyes as I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I started running back to campus. Damn him.

I was so stupid! Of course that was her boss! Duh! What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I so violent all the time! But… even the thought of someone… hurting Tohru… making her feel bad… made me so angry. But… was I causing her to get upset? By trying to protect her… was I hurting her?

"Kyo!"

My eyes widened and I turned my head. Down the street I saw Tohru running towards me, her apron off.

"Tohru…?" I was frozen to the ground as she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I just looked at her dumbfounded. "Tohru… what the heck are you doing here?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "I won't be working there anymore."

My eyes widened even more. "What?!" I demanded. "What do you mean-?!"

"I quit," she said with a wide smile.

I stared at her. "Honda Tohru. Why in the world would you do such a stupid thing?"

She buried her head in my chest. "I don't want to work somewhere where I can't see my boyfriend. I can find somewhere else to work, Kyo, and I'll get the money so we can live together and be together more."

I didn't say anything. I just wrapped my arms around her and smiled. Then I pulled her chin up. "Hey. You're not alone. I can help too. We'll do this. Together."


End file.
